Summer Camp
by Seddielover945
Summary: What if Camp Rock was not a music camp, but a normal summer camp? Connect Three does exsit, Mitchie Torres does dream of becoming a famous singer. Shane Gray is sent to a normal summer camp to fix his additude issues and Mitchie Torres is sent to summer camp because of her parents busy summer. When these two meet anything could happen. Shane/Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie POV-

"What's for dinner?" I question my mother as she works in the kitchen. I put my backpack on the couch with a small smile on my lips.

"Burgers, well the famous Torres burger's that is.."

"Great.." I reply. "You work at a burger joint all day and come to home to eat burgers." My mom laughs.

"Sorry Mitchie it was your father's idea." I nod.

"Alright." I reply and start to head to my bedroom. "Call me when dinner's ready!"

"Okay Mitchie!" Mom replies as I walk into my purple colored bed room. I smile to myself and flop down on my bed. I sigh softly and look around my room. Shane Gray and the rest of Connect Three stare me in the face. I smile softly and flick on the TV over my dresser.

_"Sorces say that popstar Shane Gray will be sent to summer camp this year becasuse of his additude. Sorry Connect Three fans, but the Connect Three summer tour has been canceled becasue of Gray's temper issues. Yesterday he stormed off of Connect Three's new music video in rage. No one knows why, but by sending Gray to summer camp the rest of the band says that they hope it will resolve this additude and get him back to the old Shane Gray." _I flick off the televison and roll my eyes.

"That boy has issues.." I say to myself with a sigh.

"What boy?" I look up and see my best friend Serria standing in the doorway of my room.

"Shane Gray." I reply blowing out a breath.

"I can't belive you have a crush on him Mitch.."

"Hey can you blame me?! He's hot.."

"I will agree with you on that Mitchie." Serria replies.

"So what are you doing here?" I question.

"Oh your mom invited me for dinner, didn't she tell you?" I shake my head.

"No, no she did not." Serria nods.

"Oh." I smile to myself with a nod.

"Girls dinner!" My mom yells.

"Coming!" I reply as I get off of my bed and we both walk down the hallway. I sit down at the table in the dinning room that is conncted to the kitchen. My mother smiles at me and glances to my father.

"What?" I ask.

"Steve why don't you tell her.."

"Tell me what?" I question.

"Mitchie your going to summer camp this year.." My mom replies..  
"That's nice." I reply. "It should be fun."

"I'm sorry sweetie I know you probabaly don't want to go, but with my catering bisaness just taking off and your father working at the store nonstop.."

"No it's alright I get it. You guys are busy. besides I haven't been to camp in a long time. It should be interesting to go back." My mother smiles at me.

"And I'm coming too." Serria says looking at me with a grin. I smile to myself and dig into my dinner. Maybe this won't be so bad.

Shane POV-

"NO! I am not going to waste my summer at some camp!" I say glaring at Nate.

"Sorry dude, it was mandatory." Jason replies.

"Why?!" I question.

"Have you seen yourself lately? Really Shane you need to find the old you. The guy that just loves music, not the shell. A guy who doesn't care about what he does or who he hurts in the process." Nate says.

"And besides you used to love it here." Jason says.

"Yeah when I was eight, that was seven years ago!" I say running my fingers through my pin straight hair.

"Sorry dude, but you might want to start packing you leave tomorrow. Early." I roll my eyes and make my way to my bedroom. This is going to be the worst summer ever.

**I know that I probably do not need to be starting another story, but this came to me and I had to write it. I know this seems short and may just seem okay, but it is only the first chapter and it will get better so please just give it a chance. Review please.**

**Seddielover945.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie POV-

The taxi drops Serria and I off with our bags in front of Camp Rock. I squeal and look to Serria.

"Come on let's go check out our cabin!" She says pulling on my guitar case. I nod and follow her. Minutes later we enter the cabin. I smile and see a girl with curly hair, skinny, brown eyes. She's wearing green neon shorts, black combat boots, and a red tee shirt with a white vest. She turns around and smiles at us.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn." I smile.

"Mitchie, and this is Serria."

"Nice to meet you guys." She replies. Serria smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too." Serria replies. I slam my bags and guitar on the bed beside her and Serria puts her things on the bed beside mine.

"You play guitar?" Caitlyn asks glancing from my guitar to me.

"Yeah have been since I was nine."

"Thats cool. I produce my own music."

"That is so awesome. I hope to make it in the music bisness someday." I answer.

"Me too." She says and we both start to laugh. I smile and take a seat on my bed.

"So have you been here before?"

"Oh yeah Iv'e been coming hear for three years." Caitlyn replies.

"That's probably a good thing then,I mean this is our first year and I was worried about getting t

"Well Mitchie just stick with me and it will be fine." I smile.

"Thanks Caitlyn." She smiles.

"No problem." I look at Serria who is making her bed and unpacking with a smile on her face. I grin.

"I'll be right back i'm going to go look around." Serria and Caitlyn both nod as I make my way out of the cabin. I enter a building moments later and assume that it is the mess hall. I find it empty, but then I also find a keyborad. I take a seat and start to sing.

_Iv'e always been the kind of girl that hide my face._

_So afaid to tell the world what Iv'e got to say._

_But I have this dream bright inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show. It's time to let you know._

_To let you know._

_This is real._

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now Iv'e found who I am there's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be._

_This is me._

Shane POV-

"There he is!" Some girl yells and before I know it I have to run again. Just my luck I trip and fall in a shrub. The girls move on, but I hear a voice singing from inside the mess hall. I look around and pick myself up out of the dirt, brush myself off, but I hear no more music. I push the door of the mess hall open and walk inside.

"Hello? Who's in here." I look around with a slight smile on my lips. I see a person trying to hide herself.

"I can see you.." I say and she pulls herself out from behind a one of the tables.

"Um hi." She says waving a bit. "Did you hear any of that?" I nod.

"Oh God." She whispers to herself and bits her lip. She has long brown hair, bangs, and deep, big brown eyes. She doesn't seem like my type, but she is really pretty. I offer her a smile.

"No no it was really good." She smiles shyly.

"Thanks." She whispers. I smile. "I'm Mitchie Torres." She says.

"Shane Gray, but I sure you already knew that." She nods.

"Yes." I grin.

"So I guess that i'll see you around?" She asks heading for the door.

"Yeah bye Mitchie." She nods and I watch her walk away. I look over at the keyborad and see a yellow book. I pick it up to get a closer look at the writing _Mitchie's Songs_. I smile and stuff it in my pocket. I will have to find her. I smile to myself and leave the mess hall. I have to find _Mitchie._


	3. Chapter 3

Shane POV-

I smile to myself as I walk along the camp grounds and all of a sudden, I plow into someone.

"Hey watch where your going!" I bark. The girl picks herself up mummering sorry muitiple times and starts to walk away. She meets up with two other girls and they start to walk into the mess hall for lunch. Then I realize I know who that girl was.

"Mitchie!" I yell and start to chase after her. "Mitchie wait!" She turns around at my voice along with the two other girls.

"What so you can yell at me again Shane?!" She asks with an angry tone in her voice.

"No listen Mitchie I'm sorry about that, but you left this in the ,mess hall earlier." I say taking her yellow song book out of my pocket. A grateful smile crosses her lips and she looks at me.

"Thank you." She answers and then walks up to me, wraps her arms around my middle, and gives me a small ten second hug.

"Um your welcome." I reply and she starts to walk away, to what I assume is her cabin. I smile glance back at the other two girl who have shocked looks pastered on their faces and smile softly. I run up to Mitchie soon I'm walking beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a grin crossing her lips.

"What? Can't a guy walk a girl to her cabin?"

"I guess." She answers. "But won't you get in trouble for not being at the mess hall?"

"Nope, my Uncle Brown owns the camp."

"Oh I see." She answers as she pulls open the door of the cabin. I smile and follow her inside. She sticks her song book in her pillow case and starts to head back to the door. I stop and smile and follow her back outside. She smiles at me as we start to make our way back across the camp when I turn to head to my cabin.

"Where are you going? The mess hall's this way." She asks looking confused.

"Well, I would eat in there, but would you like to get attacked by screaming fan girls? No thank you!" I reply in a cocky tone.

"See Shane there you go again getting all cocky! Would it kill you to be nice to someone for a few minutes?!" Mitchie answers palcing her hands on her hips. "You think your some big shot don't you?" I don't say a word for a few moments.

"That's what I thought.." She mumbles and starts to walk away.

"No Mitchie wait?!"

"What?!" She asks not looking so happy.

"I don't mean to do that. I never do.."

"Sure you don't Shane, but you do it anyways HotTunes was right you are a jerk!" She spats and walks away. I'm not gonna lie, coming from her that did hurt. I don't stop her though..What's the point now? I just turn around and start to head back to my cabin in silence.

Mitchie POV-

I make it to the mess hall in time to grab some food then take a seat by Serria and Caitlyn.

"Mitchie you do realize that you and Shane Gray had a real conversation right?" Serria asks with a giddy expression on her face. _Why did she have to bring up him of all people in this big wide world? _

"That was not are first.." I mumble, but Caitlyn apperantly caught it.

"What?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah he heard me playing the keyborad in here earlier and we um kinda talked."

"What and you didn't tell us?" Serria questions. "Why not?"

"It never came up." I reply. Serria rolls her eyes and a kinda of pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walks up to our table along with two others. She wearing a tight lepord print tee, with a gold half sweater, blue skinny jeans, and gold heels. _Who in there right mind would wear heels to summer camp? _She smiles a sickly sweet smile and I see Caitlyn glare at her. If that was death the blonde would be six feet under by now.

"What do you want Tess?" Caitlyn spats with venom in her voice.

"Oh I just noticed you were sitting with some new girls." She says. "And I couldn't help, but wonder why they are sitting with you?" I roll my eyes as the blonde looks from me to Serria.

"I'm Tess Tyler by the way." Tess adds. I nod slowly. "Would you two like to join me and my friends over at are table?" I see Caitlyn glance to me and then to Serria.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I reply. "I think were fine where we are, see you later though." I say putting on a pleasnt smile or at leat trying to. Tess rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Thanks Mitchie, I owe you one." Caitlyn says.

"No you don't Caitlyn besides I didn't want to sit with her anyways." Caitlyn offers me a soft smile.

"What is that girls problem anayways?" Serria asks taking in a mouthful of her cheese burger.

"Oh she thinks she can walk all over everybody because her mom is TJ Tyler?" Caitlyn replies.

_"The TJ Tyler_?" I ask. Caitlyn nods.

"Yup and trust me you do not want to go with Tess. I was friends with her my first year here and it did not end well at all. It's always has to be her way or no way."

"You were friends with Tess?" Serria asks.

"Yup I know shocking right?" Caitlyn asks with a smile.

"Kind of." I reply and smile back.

_Anything to take my mind off of Shane Gray the jerk._


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie POV-

I glance down at my song book with a smile and think back to Shane and I's conversation in the mess hall two days ago, yes it has been two days since I have spoken to him. Sure we see each other around camp, but we never speak well we haven't been. I wonder if I should believe what he said. That he really doesn't mean to hurt people, it's just the fame talking. Or is it? I nod to myself and then feel myslef going down, falling. I hit the ground with a thud and sigh.

"Are you alright?" I nod and pull myself up out of the dirt. I come face to face with the one and only Shane Gray and as I pull my head up it knocks into his and we both go flying back down. I open my eyes after we both hit the ground and find that our faces are only inches apart including our lips. I feel a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" I ask hoping at the doesn't blow up in my face about what just happned, but I do know that both of our heads are going to have bumps on them for the rest of the day. Then I realize that in two days that we are having a normal conversation and for the first time he has not been cocky or a jerk. Sure it's only been thirty seconds, but it's a start of change right?

"Yeah I'm okay. You?" I find myself barley being able to nod because he is so close to me that I can feel his hot breath on my face. Did I mention that our lips are almost touching? I smile softly causing him to smile at me too. His breath is still being able to be felt on my own face and I cannot help, but why he is not pulling himself back, but why aren't I? Not that I don't mind. I can see every inch of his face from right here. His pin like hair hangs a bit over his right eye, the tiny smirk on his soft pink lips stays there without one problem. I am closer to him now that only girls can dream of being. He pushes a bit of his dark hair out of his eye, but it falls back making him crack another grin and roll his brown chocolate eyes.

His hair flows just the right way and I do wonder if his hair is naturally straight, or does he fix it? Sure there have been verious rumours that he does it, but there have been some that say he has unbelieveably curly locks. I find myself smiling at him one more time and who knows how long we have been laying here on the grassy ground starring at each other's face rather closely. Again, not that I don't mind this. His eyelashes are really long and dark, and his smile could melt even a evil witches heart to make her good. I sigh softly, close my eyes and open them moments later to find us still like we were. Are we going to move or just stare at each other like this forever? He pushes his dark locks out of his eyes again and offers out his hand so he can help, us both off of the ground and back onto our feet once more. I gladly take it, but I do feel another blush creep up on my face.

"Thank you." I reply only to get a nod and a signiture golden smile from his pink lips.

"No problem Mitchie." He answers breathing out the words to me. I spot the guitar black and white checkered guitar case on his back and smile.

"What?" He asks grinning lightly again.

"I just thought I would be the only person to bring a guitar to summer camp." I reply. He laughs softly, but his smile stays fixed on his lips and not one of those fake I don't want to be here right now smiles, but a real smile , a smile from him I am sure not many people have seen.

"Oh really?" He asks with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes really." I answer with a laugh that escapes from my lips.

"Well why don't you go get and meet me down at the docks in ten minutes?" He asks. I smile is this like _a date?_ No I tell myself you can't think that way not yet anyways, you have only known him for three days and the first two he was a jerk to you. I nod.

"See you then." I reply and skip off to my cabin to fetch my own light brown guitar in it's black leather case, that is not nearly as cool as Shane's. Moments later, I exit the cabin with the guitar case in my left hand and my feet guiding me to the docks. I follow the water and soon I find the pin haired popstar sitting with his back toward me, looking out at the lake water, and the guitar in his lap. I take a seat beside him softly so in case he's working on something I don't what to disturb him, but he did invite me to come so I don't know why it should matter right?

"Hey." I say causing him to turn and face my way.

"Hey Mitchie." He replies with that real smile on his lips once again. I open my guitar case and take it out, setting on my lap I face him as well.

"Nice guitar." I comment looking at the dark brown oak looking instrument in his hands.

"Your's too." He answers and I watch him look at my own very light tinted brown one.

"Thanks." I reply because my mother had always taught me to use manner's exspecially around cute boys, okay so maybe I added in the last part...

"So are you working on anything new?" I question with a grin.

"Oh not really." He says looking me right in the eyes. I nod softly.

"What about you?" He questions.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you working on anything new Mitchie Torres?" He questions be with a smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh maybe a little bit.." I reply looking out at the lake water and then back at me.

"Can I hear it?" He asks slowly poking out his bottom lip.

"Do you really want to becasue it's not done yet, and plus it's probably not that good and-"

"Mitchie?" He says cutting me off.

"Huh?" I ask snapping back to reality.

"Your rambling.." He replies with a laugh.

"Oh sorry.." I answer with a blush on my cheeks. He laughs.

"It's alright." I nod slowly and he nods to I can start to play the song. I smile and reach down to touch my guitar, strumming it.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away._

_Cause non of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

I look back up at Shane as I start to sing the next part. Seeing the smile marked on his lips and the amazement in his eyes.

_Mmmmmmmm. Mmmmmhhmm. Mmmmhhhmmm. _

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie._

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragady and it'll only bring you down._

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break. _

_No one here to save me. _

_Your the only thing I know like the back on my hand._

_And I can't breathe._

_Without you, but I have to._

_Breathe._

_Without you, but I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I try to swerve._

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out._

_But nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break._

_No one here to save me._

_Your the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

_And I can't braethe. _

_Without you._

_But I have to. _

_Breathe._

_Without you, but I have to._

_Braethe._

_It's two am, feeling like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me._

_It's two am feeling like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break._

_No one here to save me._

_Ohhhhh!_

_i can't braethe without you, but I have to._

_Breathe. _

_Without you, but I have to. _

_Breathe._

_Without you, but I have to. _

_Ohhh!_

_Sorry, sorry, ahha ahh sorry._

_Sorry, sorry, yeah, sorry._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry yeah._

_Ohhh.._

When I get done I glance back up at Shane and see a smile on his face, which makes me smile too.

"What did you think?" I question looking him right in the eyes.

"Mitchie I am going to be honest here, there are simply no words for that song because that song was amazing." He whispers. I find myself smiling wider than I ever thought possible now.

"Wow, Shane thank you." I whisper back.

"There is no need to thank me, because that song. I have no words." I laugh and look at him again. There's that sparlke in his eye and that real golden smile.

**Here is a really long update because this chapter kind of wrote itself because once I started the idea's just kept coming. Love you all!**

**Seddielover945.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie POV-

Shane and I seem to be getting along at least for now that is and who knows how long that will last. I make my way to the docks and hear a familar voice and some yelling. Shane.

"No I am staying here Nate!" He goes silent for a few moments and his voice picks back up once again.

"No bye Nate." I nod to myself and follow his voice until I am standing behind him.

"What do _you _want?!" He snaps and turns around to face me and his face softens.

"Mitchie. I-I-m sorry." He says with a shocking look on his face, I sigh.

"No it's fine." I reply with a small smile setting on my face. He nods softly.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, but it's just that Nate wants me to meet up with him and Jase in New York tomorrow and I don't want to go. Like at all.." I nod.

"It's fine Shane really.. I know you didn't mean to snap." He nods and we both take a seat on the docks.

"This seems to be are hang out spot doesn't it?" I question with a laugh as I look into his deep chocolate dark eyes. He smiles the golden smile with a slight nod.

"Yeah I guess it does Mitchie." He replies and I feel his finger's brush against my own, in the heat of it all I snap my face up to look at his and I swore that I felt fire in the touch. He must have felt it too because his eyes go wide and he blushes a red. Shane Gray blushing now that is an unusal sight to see. I nod and a hint of a smirk plays on my lips. Akwardness hangs in the air for the next few moments and I glance back up at Shane one more time.

"Um sorry." He mumbles with a smile on his lips.

"It's okay." I reply and look away while bitting on my bottom lip, a smirk resting on my own lips. I shut my eyes with a small sigh that escapes my lips and I do not dare look at him for that time.

"Mitchie?" I look back over to him with a smile.

"Hmm?" I question not knowing what else to answer with.

"Thanks." My face brings out a confused expression.

"For what?" I ask.

"For starting to bring me back.."

"No Shane it wasn't-"

"No. Don't you dare say that it was not you because Mitchie Torres it defenetily was you. You are the first person I met here four days ago and from that time I feel different. Good different." I smile softly.

"Well if you say so then your welcome Shane I look forward to metting the real you sometime." I reply. He smiles.

"Well Mitchie Torres you just might this summer." I smile again.

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply with a smile placed on my lips. He nods with a smile and looks me in the eyes, the same real golden smile.

**I know really short, but I had no more idea's tonight I will try and update Mystery Girl sometime tomorrow.**

**Seddielover945.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie POV-

"So what were you playing earlier?" I ask Shane as I bite into an apple.

"Oh you heard that?" Shane question sheepishly while rubbing her neck.

"Was I not suppsoed to?" I ask taking another bite of the green apple in my hand.

"Well I wasn't done with it yet and.." Shane answers. "Let's face it, it was not my usual cookie cutter popstar stuff and people are going to hate it, that is if the label actually excepts it."

"Hey even if the rest of the world does hate I do know one person who would buy it.."

"Who?" He asks causing me to smack him lightly on the arm.

"Me you jerk!" I answer with a small laugh that crosses my lips.

"Hey in my own defense being a jerk is all part of the rockstar image!"

"I'm pretty sure your a popstar.."

"Don't you dare say that!" He says clampinh his hands over his ears. I roll my eyes.

"It's true and you know it! Besides under iTunes Connect Three's music is labled _Pop._"

"I refuse to litsten to that!" He says crossing his arms over his chest, but you can see the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Whatever you say, besides I gotta go." I reply picking up my guitar off of the mess hall's floor.

"Wait where are you going?!" He asks with a smile tracing on his lips.

"I promised Caitlyn and Serria that I would meet them back in our cabin!" I yell and turn around. "I'll see you tomorrow Popstar!"

"It's Rockstar!" He yells. I roll my eyes and stalk off to my cabin.

Shane POV-

"It's Rockstar!" I yell and watch a smile appear on her lips as she runs back to her cabin. A smiles graces my own lips as I make my way back into my own cabin.

"Hey Mate!" I turn at Brown's voice and smile softly.

"Hey Uncle Brown.." I answer as I place my guitar on my bed when I enter the cabin, Brown on my tail.

"So are you coming to the Camp Fire tonight?" He asks.

I scoff.

"Yeah right good luck with that."

"What happened to the kid who just loved to make music?"

"He grew up.." I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine, but I know hein there somewhere.. Deep down inside."

"Fine.." I reply with annoyance in my voice.

"Whatever Mate, but if you don't show up tonight you'll miss it.."

"Yeah right."

"Shane take my word for it okay? At least come for a little while."

"Maybe.." I reply and flop down on my plaid cover bed. Brown nods softly, but there is that far away look in his eyes. He then walks out of the cabin leaving me alone in the silence of my own cabin. Doubt it that I will show up tonight, unless Mitchie shows up as well.

Mitchie POV-

I run back to my cabin that I share with Caitlyn and Serria. I push my guitar on my bed and then take a seat beside the guitar. I look over to see Caitlyn snoozing on her bed and Serria is no where to be seen. I pick up my pillow and chuck it at Caitlyn, it hits her in the face and she jumps.

"Mitchie.." She whines. "Why did you do that?"

"Caitlyn.. The Camp Fire starts in two hours.." With that she bolts up to her butt and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Two hours?"

"Yes Caitlyn two hours.."

"Why didn't you wake me up any sooner and where is Serria?"

"One I just got back in here and two I honesty I have absolutely no idea where Serria is at all."

"Oooo where'd you go?" She asks perking up.

"Um nowhere..." I answer looking down at my boots.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie you were with Shane Gray weren't you!?" With her question Serria struts into the cabin and plops on my bed beside me.

"Where have you been?" I ask hoping that maybe this will get me away from answering Caitlyn's question about Shane.

"Looking for you." She answers. "By the way, where were you?" I glance from Serria to Caitlyn and then stare down at my brown boots again.

"Yes Mitchie where were you?" Caitlyn questions tapping a finger on her chin and then giving me a knowing smile and a roll of the eyes.

"Were you with Shane Gray again?!" Serria asks. Yet again making me stare at my shoes..Again..

"Mitchie come on answer the question.." Caitlyn persades.

"Okay yes I was!" They both gasp.

"Can you beileve this?" Serria asks getting a gleam in her eyes. "We could become famous!"

"Serria!" I scold. "That's not why I hang out with him.."

"Then why do you?" Serria asks.

"Serria!" I yell again. "It's just that he gets my love for music and deep down he really is a nice guy.." Caitlyn smiles softly.

"Well there is two hours till Camp Fire and we should get ready.." Caitlyn says hopping off her bed with a smirk.

"Yeah we should." I answer following her lead. Serria nods with a smile as all three of us go over to our dressers to pick out clothes.

...

"Have you seen Shane around?" I hear Tess say from behind Serria, Caitlyn, and I. I hear this one girl who I think who's name is Peggy say no and the truth is I haven't eathier. Why would she want to get his attention though?He is Shane Gray and _she is TJ Tyler's daughter_. Why? _Doesn't she get everything that she wants? Her mother is famous.. _I look over in the distance to where Shane's cabin is. _He might not show._ I remind myself in my head just to not get my hopes up. _Why would he want to come anyways?_ A little voice asks me. _For you maybe? _Another voice says. _He doesn't like you that way Mitchie! _I shake my head softly. Nope he does not. _Does he?_ Nope. I glance back to Shane's ca_bin_ once more and then back to Serria and Caitlyn.

"Welcome to Camp Rock!" A man says running up on the stage. He has short gray hair, is wearing a balck button up shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"My name is Brown and you may reconize me from the band _The Wet Crows_, but that was a long long time ago now. Anyways we are so glad that you could make it this summer! I see a lot of new faces, that is always a good thing. This is our first Summer Camp Fire so I hope you enjoy it! This Summer is going to be a blast!" Brown smiles and heads off stage while everyone else claps. _But what I am wondering is where is Shane?_


	7. Chapter 7

Shane POV-

I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes again the sky is full of stars and a dark black color. I sigh and hop off of my bed, I assume my pin hair is a mess so I walk over to the mirror. It is. I run my hands throught it to try and strighten it out again. After five minutes of that I look back at the cabin door. The Camp Fire must be going on right now because I can see the glow from the fire, shinning like the sun, all the way from my cabin. I could head there to see if Mitchie's there, but that is the only way I will go.

'_HotTunes was right you are a jerk!' _I could hear Mitchie's voice in the back of my mind and surely she would be looking for me by now. What would she say if I didn't show up and then make some dumb exuse. I can hear her words now.

_"Your so selfesh Shane, I don't want to be near you anymore!" _No. Would she really say that to me? _Yes. _A little voice says in the back of my head. _And you know that she would._ Yes I do know that she would. I take one more look at my appearance and then stalk out of the cabin. By now I am closer to Camp Fire. I spot Mitchie in the distance and smile softly. Thank goodness she is sitting in the back so maybe people would not see me. I walk up softly behind her and whisper in here ear.

"Mitchie." She jumps a little and turns around at the sound of my voice.

Mitchie POV-

"Mitchie." I jump at least five feet in the air and spin around at the souind of Shane's voice. Yes I knew it was him.

"You scared me." I breathe and look him in the eyes. I shy look passes his face and we both sit down on a log.

"Sorry." He mumbles with another shy look. I smile softly.

"It's okay." I answer. He smiles softly.

"So where were you Shane?" I question.

"Oh I feel asleep sorry." I roll my eyes.

"No biggie."

"So what's going on?" He asks guesting to the fire and the mass of campers.

"Nothing much, Brown has the rest of the campers telling ghost stories."

"Ahh." He replies.

"Yup, but truthfully it is kind of boring, there hasn't been many scary ones." He gives me a look.

"What are you getting at?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"I have some.."

"Oh and is Shane Gray going to get up in front of his fellow campers and fans?" I ask with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Nice one Torres.." He replies with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"Oh just try it.." He smiles and gets up off of the log.

_I have a feeling that this might not end well.._


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie POV-

As I had thought it _did not _turn out well at all. I watch Shane run off into the distance with a mass of teenage girl's on his back end chasing him around the Camp Rock grounds. I glance over to Serria and Caitlyn who just shrug. I nod softly and look back off into the distance of Camp Rock. The teenage girl's continue to chase after the tired and run down pin haried popstar. I feel bad. I cannot help him, but I do feel bad. I glance at him in the moonlight as it shines off of his black hair. I smile softly and jog across the grounds towards him and where the girls race after him. I am a long way off from where he is, but I hope I can catch up with up him and save him before the insane fan girl's devour him whole. I run a bit quicker and make my way towards him. He catch's my eyes and glances over my way. A tiny hint of a smile rests on his pink lips in the night. I nod to him softly and he ducks into a bush as the girls try to find out where he's at. They look to me and I point in the other direction and within seconds they go off into that one direction.

I look to the bush that Shane crawled into and I soon feel his hand reach out a latch onto my right arm, he pulls me into the green grassy bush. I smile and feel myself tumble on the top of him. My face falls into his left shoulder and I find myself breathing in his scent. I glance up at him into his deep brown eyes that soften in the nightime.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly. I nod.

"It's alright." I say although my voice probably sounds muffled from where my face is in his left arm. I feel my cheeks flush pink and thank goodness it is dark so he doesn't see my cheeks I smile a little picking myself up of out his shoulder and plop on my butt beside him on the dusty ground.

"You alright?" I question him as he runs a hand through his now standing up every which way hair.

"Yeah, thanks Mitchie if it wasn't for you I would probably still be running right now." I smile and offer him a nod.

"No problem." I say. "Is your shoulder alright?" I look over to his shoulder to see a slightly purple mark that is not embeded into it from where I assume my face collided with it. He glances down to his own shoulder and rubs his thumb over the purplish mark. I pray that he doesn't blow up in my face for the mark and I wince a little and look to the ground below me.

"Yeah just a little mark, I think I'll live Mitchie..." He replies. "Besides it was my own fault anyways." I nod. Thank goodness that I didn't just get screamed at by him. Maybe this will work out the friendship between us. Maybe. I smirk at him a little bit.

"So Popstar here is taking responabitly for his own actions huh?" I ask. Shane rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that."

"I'm very proud." I say with sarcasm as I place a hand over my chest where my heart would be at.

"Ha ha very Mitchie.." I roll my eyes and minutes later we rise up out of the bush and dust ourselves off.

"So where did the fangirls go?" Shane asks looking at me with serious eyes,

"I don't know now Shane, I sent them somewhere that way." I say pointing in the direction that I sent the girls off to.

"Oh great! Just great!" He say with his face brusting with anger and looking at me. I swear I shrink down three sizes.

"Shane calm down.."

"Calm down?!" He questions with his nose flaring. _Not Good Mitchie. Not good._ I tell myself. I place my hand on his shoulder and her shrugs it off like it's not even there.

"Don't be mad a-" I'm cut off by his voice.

"No no I am so not mad at _you_!" He says with his voice coating with anger and sarcasm. He stalks away to his cabin leaving me standing there in the dark in camp, hurt, confused, and ready to shead tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie POV-

I tie my lifeless hair back into a knotted ponytail and take a seat on my bed, my long bangs hang in my eyes and I sigh. From what happened last night with Shane still kind of hurts I mean I was just trying to help him out.. My cabin door slams and I don't take my eyes off of my song book.

"Mitchie." My eyes wander off of my book and up to the person. Shane Gray. I don't roll my eyes, but I do stay silent. He walks over to me and a small sad smile passes over his lips.

"Mitchie please talk to me.." He pleades and his voice sounds like a small child's he sits down next to me and I do not dare look at him.

"Why should I?" I ask with a bit of venom in my voice.

"Mitchie.."

"No Shane I don't have time for you to hurt me and then aplogize everytime."

"Mitchie I'm a stupid, insentive, cocky, jerk who has no feelings what so ever and I am really sorry Mitchie." He says getting off of the bed and getting on his knees, folding his hands and looking me in the eyes. I can't help, but let a soft smile trace across my lips.

"And your serious about that?" I ask. A serious look crosses his face and he sits back beside me on my cabin bed.

"Yes." He says. All I can do is smile at his warm brown eyes and his gleaming white teeth. I feel myself leaning in and he twists his head to the side and does the same our lips touch for a moment or two, I feel the sparks as his hand finds my own, lacing our fingers. The cabin door slams breaking our little five second kiss. I look from up from Shane's flushed face to see Caitlyn looking our way with her hands cupped over her lips.

"Sorry.." She sutters. "I'll just be going now." Then she runs out of the cabin no doubt to tell Serria and Lola. I turn back to the boy sitting in front of me with a small smirk on his lips.

"I'd better go now too, but I'll see you in class right?" He asks kissing me again. I let his taste linger on my lips and smile at him.

"Absolutely." He smiles and runs out of my cabin. I bite my bottom lip and lay back on my bed with a small sigh. I let out a small squeal and close my eyes tightly.

...

Shane POV-

I smile to myself and make my way back to my own cabin. My cell phone rings and I take it out of my pocket.

"Hey man how's life?" I roll my eyes as I hear Nate's voice through the other line.

"Amazing.." I say flopping on my bed once I get inside the cabin.

"Okay did you drink something tocix?"

"Um no.." I answer with a smile.

"Okay man, but just remember Jason and I will see you tomorrow for the beach jam."

"Yeah, yeah I know.."

"Okay, so I'll guess we will see tomorrow then, try not to drink anything tocix." I roll my eyes.

"No promises, but okay."

He laughs.

"Bye Nate."

"Bye." He answers and I hang up my phone. I look out the window with a smile.

...

Mitchie POV-

I open my eyes with a smile and find myself starring at the top of the cabin. The sky is dark and full of stars and I let out a yawn and check the clock. 7:20. I missed dinner by two hours and my stomach growls. I get out of bed and grab a packet of trail mix out of my dresser drawer. I make my way out of the cabin after eating the mix and grabbing my sweatshirt off of my bed. Camp in dark, but there are voices in the darkness and the light of the campfire. I walk over to Caitlyn who smiles at me.

"So where have you been all day?"

"I fell asleep." She just nods and hangs me a marshmellow off of her stick. I smile.

"Thanks."

"No biggie."

"So where is Serria?"

"I honestly have no idea." I nod hear a pair of foot steps behind me. I turn around and I'm met by a pair of warm brown eyes. _Shane's _warm brown eyes.

"Hey.." I say with a smile.

"Hey." He says taking a seat next to me.

"So where have _you_ been all day?" I ask.

"I fell asleep, why did you look for me?" He questions looking into her eyes.

"No.." She smiles.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I fell asleep too." He laughs hugs her close to him.

**I know cheesy ending, but adorable right? :) Don't worry I'll update soon. **

**Seddielover945.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie POV-

I run a hair brush through my very tangled hair with a small smile on my lips. I look over at Caitlyn who is busy talking away with Serria and a wider smile appears on my face. They seem to be getting along wether well and for me that seems to be a pretty good thing. My straight brown hair and bangs hang down, falling in my face and over my eyes. I look out the screen door of the Camp Rock Cabin to see a familar pin hairred Popstar making his way to the mess hall, even all the way over here I can see his hair falling over his eyes, his tight white v-neck sticking to his skin, his gray jacket, black skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. I glance down at my own attire, a purple colored three button at the top shirt, a blue pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots. I smile blowing my hair out of my face and run out of the cabin as quick as lightning with Caitlyn and Serria wondering what in the world am I doing? I catch up with the Popstar, sneaking over to him and jumping on his back, causing us both to topple over in the process. I swear I here famialir voices in the distance, but choose to ignore it. Shane looks at me and as soon as he does his eyes light up, and I just blush a light pink tone.

"Hey Popstar." I tell him as we sit on the grass, he just smiles and moves his dark hair out of his eyes, then he looks at me. I move my own hair out of my eyes and he leans in, I do the same and then a thought pops into my mind.

_We kissed right? But what does it mean? He's almost eighteen and I'm fifteen, I'm a no one and he's Shane Gray the unbelieveable Popstar. This could never work! Just don't look at his eyes! Oh his sweet chocolate eyes.. Stop It Mitchie! _

"No, no he said he would be here!" I look up from where Shane and I sit to see two boys, those boys are Nate Black and Jason White the other two member's of Connect Three. I smile softly and Shane spins his head around to see both of them walking not so very far away from both of us. His head turns back to me and I just smile at him, and then I hear someone clear their thoat, Shane's lips as not very far from my own, but _we_ could _never_ work for anything more than _just friends._ My head goes upward to see Nate Black standing over the both of us and Jason is off in the distance studing some birds.. I look at Shane and he pulls me up off of the ground with his right hand. _I feel something_ and my eyes lock with his own brown eyes. He smiles softly and I brush the dust off of my jeans. I smile at him too and we both smile at each other for _maybe _a split second or two. _Maybe. _Nate Black looks from me to his own bandmate with a raise of his dark eyebrows. I suddenly realise that Shane's hand his still connected with my own from where he helped me up a moment ago and he must have noticed too because we both pull our hands away and drape them at our sides once again. I avoid his brown eyes and look down at the green, grassy Camp Rock grounds. Shane turns to up to Nate and I rasie my head back up to level with Shane's chin. _Am I that short? _

"I thought you guys wernt coming until later on?" Shane questions his bandmate breaking the silence between the three of us. _Thank You! _

"Well we got an eailer flight and besides, we missed this place." Shane rasies his eyebrows at the guy in front of his who holds his hands up in defense.

"Okay so your phone call yesterday may have had something to do with it because you sounded _Not jerky _for a change." Nate tells him putting extra vibe on the _not jerky _words. I smile softly my eyes meet with Shane's again, we _kissed _yesterday, maybe that had something to do with it. We both share a crimson smile he winks at me. Nate looks at Shane once more and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"So is Brown ready for the Beach Jam tonight?" He questions Shane who just gives him a nod.

"Yeah all set." Shane replies and then turns back to me.

"I'd better go Mitchie, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Absolutely." I reply and watch Nate and Shane disapeer into the mess hall to go and find Shane's Uncle Brown.

Shane POV-

As I walk with Nate to go and find Brown my bandmate turns to me.

"Mitchie huh?" He questions with a light smirk covering up his serious tone. I narrow my dark brown eyes at him and I feel a lutsure coming on from him, because he was all been the _worry man _of the Connect Three group.

"Yeah so?" I question him back while shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Is she stalkerish?" He asks and I almost brust out laughing at the comment. _No. _

"No not at all!" I reply with a light laugh in my airy voice.

"Shane..You ecspecally know how _fans _can get and well-" I just him off at the comment.

"Nate." I warn him. "Mitchie is not a fan and you don't have to worry alright?" He just nods.

"Okay."

**I absolutlely loved writting this chapter and the Smitchie akwardness and Nate being overprotective.. I loved this so much, I won't update Friday or Saturday, but maybe Sunday. Maybe.. Review! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie POV-

I look put the window of the cabin and smile, The Beach Jam is tonight and Shane, I guess is going to sing with the guys(The rest of Connect Three) I smile and place my songbook back in my pillow case. I smile softly and run out of the cabin, Serria promised to show Caitlyn the proper way to skip rocks across the lake, so they went down to the docks.(I have no idea why Caitlyn wanted to know) I make my way across the Camp grounds while pulling my jacket over my shoulder's and zipping it up. I take a seat on the grass beside a tree and cross my legs over the other one. I sigh with a smile and lean my head back agaisnt the tree.

"Hey you wouldn't have happened to see some birds around here would you?" I open my dark brown eyes to see Jason White starring me in the face. His staright hair, and his skinny jeans are messy, but he holds a smirk on his lips.

"Yes." I reply with a small laugh that comes out of my mouth. His eyes go wide and he grins madly.

"Where?" He questions with an egger, but excited tone of voice and I look him in the eyes.

_I guess he's not the brightest light in the lamp is he? _

"They're everywhere." I reply to him with a small smile on my lips.

"Oh I _know_ that." He answers like he knew that all along, but he seems sweet.

"Okay.." I answer.. _Moving on. _

"So I'm Mitchie Torres." I reply getting up off the ground and back to my feet.

"I'm Jason White guitarist of Connect Three." I smile as he waves excitedly at me.

"Wait? Aren't you a fan?" He asks as we both start to walk away and back to the main part of Camp Rock. _Big Time._

"Yes I am." I reply as Jason starts to walk in the direction of the mess hall. I follow. He smiles a small, but giddy grin and I can hear Shane's laughter coming from inside of the building. I smile sweetly and open the door up for the two of us to walk inside.

"Hey look guys, I met a girl!" Jason says with a smile beaming in his voice and Shane catches my eye first out of the two boys. A smile lights up on Shane's lips and I just smile too.

"Hey Mitch." He says to me and I continue to grin at him, his dark hair hangs in his face, but his deep chocoalate colored eyes are still warm and inviting, and make me want to kiss him so badly.

"You know Mitchie!" Jason asks with wide eyes as he glances back from Shane to me.

"Yes Jase." Shane answers with a roll of the eyes and a smirk on his lips as he walks over to me. Jason smiles and looks to Nate as well who just rolls his eyes, but looks closely at Shane and me too. Shane looks at me with a smirk and I just grin madly.

"So Mitchie, how'd you meet Shane?" Nate questions looking right at me and I feel myself blush and turn to the Popstar beside me. _Oh Boy!_

**I know this is short and the ending is sort of cheesy, but I absolutely had no more idea's my brain went blank! So... Review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchie POV-

"So what's going on between Shane and you?" I roll my eyes and bury my head in my eyes ignoring Caitlyn's question. She rolls her brown eyes and moves her hair out of her eyes. The three of us sit at the table in silence.

"No there's nothing going on Caitlyn." I reply after a while and she just gives me a look.

"Lair! Total Lie" I roll my eyes and throw my breakfast tray in the trash can. Caitlyn gives me a look again and elbows me in the rib cage.

"Whatever, Cait I gotta go, meet Shane."

"Fine, but I want details." I roll my cocca eyes walk off, out of the mess hall.

...

"Hey Popstar." His face turns to meet mine as I place my guitar in the docks, taking a seat beside him. His eyes hold a wild grin, but his lips hold a goofy smile.

"Hey Mitch, so where have you been all day?" I cross one leg over the other and look at him, a smile cosses my own pinkish lips and he grabs my fingers with his own.

"Caitlyn was just acussing me of us." He rolls his eyes, but his face grows serious.

"So what are we?" I let out a sigh.

"I dunno, what do you want us to be?" He questions me with his brown eyes glowing with light in them.

"Shane I-" He cuts me off, his lips press on my own.

"No Mitchie, I like you." I shake my head.

"You can't Shane." He rasies his eyebrows.

"And why's that Mitch?"

"Shane, I'm a nobody, your a famous Popstar, with a band and all of this, I'm just a normal loser girl who is never talked to and I am invisible. I just sit in my room and play music." The nods and leans in to kiss me again, but I back away.

"No Shane no. I'll mess up, I'll be the school joke, people will think I'm lying."

"Mitchie." I nod a little bit and bite my bottom lip. I look into his brown chocolate eyes and smile softly.

"Are you sure this will work?" I question.

"We can make it work." He replies with a grin and kisses me again. I snake my arms around his neck and he puts his hand on the side of my face.

"So why don't you start by telling me about yourself Shane Gray." He grins slyly and sends me a wink. My own face lights up we sit on the docks for a while.

...

"Shane?" He looks at me and a small 'huh' escaspes his lips. I shake my head and laugh. I play with the Popstar's fingers with my clear pink tinted painted nails. He eyes me carefully and I ruffle his black hair.

"Can I ask you something Shane?" He looks at me, but he nods.

"Anything." He answers with a glowing smirk.

"Is your hair really curly?" He leans in, bringing his lips to my ear.

"Can I tell you something?" I smile.

"Yes."

"Okay so when I was really little my hair was wavy and I hit forteen and I woke up with unbeleiveable curly hair." I raise my eyebrows at him, but Shane just nods.

"It's ture Mitchie, yes my hair is curly, but you cannot tell anyone." I almost laugh at this.

"Why?"

"Look, I absolutely _hate_ my hair curly, and well my staight hair was born." I roll my eyes, narrowing them at the brown eyed popstar.

"What are you thinking Mitchie Torres?" I give him an evil eye and he raises a dark eyebrow at me.

"I dare you Shane Gray to wear your hair curly for one day." A smile crosses his lips.

"On it's so on Torres!" I smile.

"Tomorrow?" He nods.

"Tomorrow it is then."

**So its a dare huh? So what did you all think? I will try and update soon! **

**Seddielover945.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this should have been posted a long time agao, but here it is sooo...Review!**

...

Mitchie POV-

I hum softly and glance up from my song book. The shape forms in the distance and the hair does too, its dark black and I know who it is. Shane Gray. He's walking along the outter bank of the lake, and part of me really wants to go and talk to him, but he looks so deep in thought. I plant my feet on the ground a bit harder and try to focus on the next lyric for the song. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh, what are Shane and I? Friends? More then friends? I really can't tell you if you would ask me now anyways. I mean we have kissed two times now and we both know our feelings for one another, but it has never been offical. Camp is quiet for a change, and I have absolutely no idea where Caitlyn or Serria disapeered off to a little bit ago. I lift my head up as I can feel someone hovering over me. I bite back the smile that wants to form on the tip of my tounge and look up.

"Hey Mitch." I smile at him, and he takes a seat beside me. The smile on his lips forms after a few seconds and he eyes my song book, that is still in my grasp.

"So what are you working on?" I roll my brown eyes.

"What makes you think that I'm working on something Shane?"

"Hmm." He pats his chin and puts on a thinking face; which causes me to let out a small giggle.

"Well let's see, there's a song book in your hands, and you're deep in thought so I'm gonna say that you're working on a song Mitch." I rasie my hands up in surrender.

"So maybe I am, what are you going to do about it Popstar." A sly grin forms on his lips and he leans in closer to me. His hot breath, I can feel it on my face, and the smile tugs at his lips. I fight back the blush that wants so badly to rise on my cheeks as I stare at him.

"So I see that you're hair is curly." He raises his eyebrows at me as I ruffle in with my fingers.

"Yeah so?" He questions me with a small knowing smirk hiding in the form of his lips.

"I guess I win the bet then huh?" He doesn't say a word, he just kisses me, so I'm going to take that as a yes, I won!

**...**

**I know that this is terrible, and I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, bot hopefully that won't happen again! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
